Reasons in the World
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Central RHr. Other Canon pairings] A lot of things are going on in the magic world right now. But beyond all that, love is a force that made everyone feel stronger.


Pairings: Ron/Hermione. With mentions of Harry/Ginny, Lupin/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur.  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.  
Disclaimer: Of course they're mine! In the Book Seven, I must warn you, Sirius and Dublemdore are alive again (Yay!). And we will discovered that Snape is a very good man, who had an affair with Lily Evans and with Narcissa Malfoy, leaving both witches pregnant and in consequence been Draco's and Harry's father. Got it? Goody. ¬¬  
Beta: **Kaci** (Kaci JaBeth) If you're looking for an angel, she is one. And if you're looking for a good writer, she's your girl too.  
Dedicatory: this is and pardon me totally and fully dedicated to my dear **Brui.** _My Godfather and my beloved friend._ Boy, I love you with all my heart and you must know; you totally inspired this saying pretty things about Ron and 'Mione.  
Dedicatory, take 2: The small line of Lupin/Tonks is also to may dear **Lau**. She deserves it too, even considering that she has her own Harry Potter... Harry Potter Fic, that's what I mean.

* * *

_**Reasons in the World**_

There are reasons in the world, right now, to be scared.

_Really, fully, deadly, scared_. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alive and powerful. His followers are everywhere. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore is dead. Snape is a murderer. Bill is hurt… The Order is falling apart slowly and dangerously.

There would be no more Hogwarts. There would be no more motives to be happy.

And you're there, feeling a bit selfish because you have one little reason to smile. You have her.

Well, not technically, because she's not with you and maybe she doesn't feel the same about you. But she's there and that's enough for you.

She, with her shy smiles, her always constant correctness, her shinny brown eyes, her messy hair, her…

"Bloody hell Ron, are you listening?"

"Uhm, hi Fred, when you arrived here?" You're sleepy because you were daydreaming, forgetting the world around you.

"Like, yesterday. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Sorry, lost contact with earth…"

"Yeah, that's pretty much obvious." Your brother gives you a look that clearly says that you're lost in the world. "Look, Hermione and Harry are arriving any time soon. And Fleur it's freaking out about everything, and Lupin is laughing a bit too much. So you should come down."

"By the way bro, you were almost dribbling while daydreaming."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I—"

"Both of you stop! Mom is crazy enough like to deal with that, too," Ginny protested.

Fred rolls his eyes at her and you keep repeating _'I wasn't dribbling,'_ more to convince yourself than to prove a point to your older brother.

There are reasons in the world, right now, to be in love.

Even considering all that's happening right now, you can't help but noticed that people are holding onto the small things in order to survive.

For example, you can see how your parents are being more affectionate to each other, giving small kisses when they think that nobody is watching.

When Harry arrives, Ginny jumps to him and hugs him like this is going to be the last time. And you know they broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. But as soon as their eyes meet, they're kissing.

And you're giggling at this and screaming something that sounds like, "Hey, Potter, you're not being too _friendly_ with my sister there?"

And Harry suddenly is blushing madly and so is Ginny, and now you're passing from small giggles to big laughs.

"What's so funny?" someone asks behind you, and there is Lupin, whose fingers are attached to Tonks's like glue. They have been like that since that afternoon in the Infirmary with Bill.

"Harry and Ginny's romance, that's funny," you say, and keep walking quickly, because you know that right now Harry doesn't care about Voldemort at all. Right now, he probably wants _you_ dead first.

"And from whom are you running away, Ronald?"

And there she is.

"Uh, hey."

"Yes, hello." She smiles, and for that few seconds the word is magnificent, there is no Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no anything… just Hermione Granger and her beautiful smile.

"And I'm _running_ from Harry, I was saying things abut him and Ginny… It's stupid, really."

"The house is a mess, isn't it?"

"Yes, very much. If I were you, I'd run away before someone sees me and can realizes that I was here."

"You're over-reacting," she points at you, looking _very Hermione_ all of the sudden.

"'Mione there is going to be a wedding. And my mother is here. And Fleur, too. Have you ever thought about that, all together?"

"Okay, that's true."

"See!"

"Anyway, you already saw me, so someone already knows I'm here. And Harry saw me too."

"Harry is _occupied_ with Ginny," you stop there, thinking about what you just said, "who for now we're going to forget is my little sister," Hermione giggles at this and you smile, "and I can pretend I'm blind, and when someone asks for you I'll say 'Hermione? I don't know. Why don't you owl her mum?' …"

"And your mother would suffer a nervous breakdown," Hermione interrupts you, "at the possibility that she had actually forgotten about me. I think I better go in and just try to survive."

"Fine, feel free," you move out of her way to The Burrow and something comes to your mind and you say it without really thinking it. "And I'd never let my mum forget you, 'Mione."

She just smiles at you.

There are reasons in the world, right now, to be with her.

"Ron, I need you here a moment." You mother is calling you from some place in the house and you have to guess from where before she starts screaming.

"She's in the kitchen," a voice tells you from the back, like she was reading your mind, "and she's in a better mood now."

"Thanks," you mumble, and you go where you have been called.

When you get to the living room, she's not there anymore, and you're wondering where the hell she is.

Outside, the mood is light, the summer wind is good and love is trying to create an atmosphere. And it's being very successful at that.

"Ron, I was wondering…" She stops mid-sentence looking into your eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yeah…" she's breathing erratically and you don't get why. "If you were sitting with me, Harry, and Ginny, or if you prefer sitting with your parents and brothers?"

You get near to her, not really remembering that you two are in the living room of your house and that anybody can walk in and ruin this beautiful connection between you two. You just get near to her, because you need to. And you take her hand in yours.

"With you, 'Mione, always with you," you whisper.

And both of you knows that that's a promise beyond today. That's a promise stronger than the Unbreakable Vow, even. That's a promise with 'I love you', 'I need you' and 'I want you' written all over it and secretly shared. It's your promise to her.

And when she smiles and gets a few inches nearer, and she brushes your lips with hers, that's a promise from her to you, too.

* * *

So... What do you think?  
I love reviews... And I'll promise _eternal love_ to my 'reviewers' :)  



End file.
